


Satisfactions lover

by Isacaaron



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, boredom has its uses, not sure what this is, sweet lies, what l.o.l servers down and this happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-14
Updated: 2012-12-14
Packaged: 2017-11-21 03:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isacaaron/pseuds/Isacaaron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>here comes the lie....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfactions lover

**Author's Note:**

> don't own but do enjoy way to much... all mistakes are mine, since English is my only language and i butcher it with ease.

No words, there is never any need for them. I know why you are here, and you as you tremble beneath me know that too. Words are wasted in this moment of perpetual need. I love the taste of you, the feeling of your skin under my hands. I could easily kill you, trap you here with me for all eternity, trapped in this position. Your back arches as my mouth finds your nipple, lavishing and sucking it until it hardens. I pant against the flesh in my mouth as you rake your nails up my back. You are a demon I can't fight, a weakness that is far to decadent to ignore. I lose my sanity slowly every time I have you under me. My mind slowly loses its focus until all is pin pointed to the second, and yet time does seem to stop...it almost rewinds.   
You're begging me to continue, to stop teasing you. A blush of innocence I can't touch settles across you cheeks as I make you ask for what you want. “Y-Your mouth.” I moan, eye lids fluttering shut as I do just that, take your cock in my mouth. Its a slow process, a careful one. I push my lips over my teeth, to sharp and jagged to be doing this to you. Yet I can not stop even when I do get careless and my teeth leave droplets of blood behind. It amazes me that it just makes you harder in my mouth, that your cock leaks that much more. In those moments when your body is mine to do with as I please, I want to dominate you. I want to give into the nature of what I am. To let the dam in my mind break. I hold knowing what that would do to you, for the countless times I have gave you pleasure I have never given you unneeded pain.   
I know from the way you are twisting and moaning that you're close, I push you more and more until you fill my mouth. Until your cum is dripping out of my mouth and coating my tongue. I swallow, drinking every drop as if it were the last thing I would ever taste. I laugh at that and the dangerous truth in it. I would be burned at the stake if this ever were to see the day of light. If anyone were to ever catch me with my hands on you. You would suffer most of all, condemned to realize your mistake for eternity. Then why are we bold enough to be here under the moon, bodies naked and cast in shadow; simply because I want to get caught. I am tired of this game, of hiding you away. You who is painfully innocent, even after I have filled you full enough to watch my cum drip from you.   
The icy lake bites at my knees as much as your cold flesh burns my hands. You sigh content and settle back on the ice, a dopey smile on your lips. I am frantic as I push my robe from my shoulders, and peel the pants from my hips. It's my turn to whine as cold air chills my flesh. If not for the act yet to come I might have left for some place warmer, but your body is waiting for me. I moan as you push at my shoulders, pressing me against the ice. I smirk as you slide your hands down your body, I grab them and wet your fingers. I gasp and wiggle your hips as I suck them taking my time. I whimper and your body trembles as I push your own fingers inside of you. I worry my lip as you stretch yourself. I tremble as I stop myself from stroking my own cock in tune with your thrusting fingers.   
I grab your wrist, eyes locking with yours. You let me pull your fingers free, a small whimper falling from your lips that I swallow with my lips. You know that I have to hurt you a little bit now, not an intentional hurt, as much as I want to shred and bite your flesh. I pull you on top of me and you struggle a little not used to being on display for me to watch. I shush you and continue to pull until you submit and straddle my hips. It is an agony worth a thousand lashes as you line up and start pushing on to me. My eyes roll back in my head, nails tearing into the ice, such sweet torment. You moan and groan when you finally take all of me, body shaking, tears find your eyes. I massage your back, pulling you down to bury your head in my neck.   
I move slowly, not wishing to see any more tears, and yet I can not lie that I love seeing you cry. My cock twitches at the thought of you on your knees, tears falling as I choke you. I shake my head and moan when your lips move on my neck, sweet kisses. Kisses begging me to move faster and to push harder. Who am I to ever deny you anything. I roll us over until it is I who is on top of you, I grab your ankles and drape them from my hips. I give you what you want, until all that is heard is your screaming. It is then that the dam almost breaks, almost...makes me want to kill you in this moment of complete abandon and rapture. To hear you plead and beg me to stop as the light fade from your eyes. I am coming undone. Just one more crack to seal later when I am alone with out your icy heat under me.   
You're touching yourself now, writhing beneath me, hips trying desperately to keep up. I tip your hips to hit your sweet spot to push you over the edge with my name on your lips. I watch and bite my lip as you tighten around me and cum, coating our stomachs. You're pulsing around me, begging me to fill you up. My eyes lock with yours and I do, fill you up until I seep down your thighs. My cum pooling beneath your ass. I collapse on top of you, you laugh as I make a face at our bodies sticking together. My lips find yours, to silence the words I know you want to say; because we don't need them, nor do I need to hear them. Love is a foolish notion. I pull away from you, and your curious eyes and questions unspoken. I just nod toward the sun, coming to banish the darkness, and me with it. For like this act of depravity it and I belong to the nite. I kiss you one last time, and here comes the lie, I will never hurt you.


End file.
